


Mistakes After Mistakes

by josh0ng



Series: Scraps of 3am [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cheol is chuck and Jisoo is Blair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/josh0ng/pseuds/josh0ng
Summary: Seungcheol did something stupid, or maybe unforgivable.





	Mistakes After Mistakes

Jisoo steps out of his car--removing his sunglasses and breathe in deeply. "Well, good to see you again, Seoul." He greets and steps into his private maisonatte.

"You heard?" Mingyu slumps beside Seungcheol who crosses his legs. Wonwoo enters with a glass of gin and settles opposite them. "About Jisoo?" Seungcheol confirms and Mingyu nods.

"How can I not when that scandalous site updates every single thing about him?" He questions and Wonwoo raises his brows. 

"You could have just ignore it." He points out and Seungcheol swallows his voice. 

 

"Welcome home. Good to see you!" Seungkwan address Jisoo as he sits down. "Thanks, though I can't say the same about being good to be here again." Jisoo brings the menu closer to him--avoiding everyone's burning gaze on him. 

"Have you seen him?" Seungkwan raises his doubts. Jisoo sighs loudly and sips on his wine. "It's been only two days since I've stepped in this sacred land. I wouldn't want to distrupt my peace yet." He declares and Seungkwan keeps quiet. 

 

The man dresses in black suit bows to him and extends an envelope. "An invitation for you, sir." He explains and left the space. Jisoo straightens up--unrevealing the package. 

_Choi Seungcheol._

Jisoo smirks--of course. Seungcheol couldn't live without him being clean and the sudden appearance of Jisoo intimidates him. He calls for Seungkwan and slumps back to his sofa.

"I'll need to shop for outfits so that I can steal the spotlight--" _or everything_. 

 

"Hong Jisoo! Look over here!" He heard and turns around--dazzling in his beige suit. He smiles and wave, just to please the needy reporters--well of course because of his unforeseen surfacing. 

"I wouldn't want to breathe in the inquisitiveness and gin that's surrounding you but I guess I must say--great party." Jisoo admonish the back view of a man he once before craved--or _loved_. 

Seungcheol turns around--looking deviously attractive in his red and black tuxedo. "And great to see you again." He praises back but Jisoo slumps his shoulders. "Wouldn't say the same to you." 

Seungcheol chuckles. "Of course, why did I even think that you've changed?" Jisoo nods--great point, Choi. "Enjoy the party then. I have an important guest to attend to." He pats Jisoo's arms before walking away and Jisoo retreats hastily. 

"Still the son of a bitch he is." He mumbles and walk over to the bar. "Hi, can I get one martini blue please?" The bartender nods and shakes him his selection.

"Jisoo," he hears and turns around. "Hey, nice to see you again!" Wonwoo welcomes and Jisoo grimaces. "I've heard that tons eversince I landed here. But do you really think my presence is nice?" He introgates and Wonwoo hugs his.

"Silly. You know I'm still your friend." He laughs and Jisoo smiles--geniuely. "So, how are you?" Wonwoo settles beside him with Jisoo thanking the bartender.

"Good--" _miserable_. He answers. "Got away to Paris for three months to forget everything and you bet I did." He says but Wonwoo didn't miss his eyes. 

"It's hard isn't it?" Wonwoo softly persuades. Jisoo keeps quiet. The music blaring isn't helping and Jisoo seeks the alcohol. "Can we go somewhere else? It's too loud for a catch up session." Jisoo requests and Wonwoo leads him out to the rooftop.

 

"I tried dating, kissing, partying and sleeping with other guys but I just can't get him out of my mind. He's haunting me and I can't breathe, Wonwoo." Jisoo clears his chest out and Wonwoo nods. "I know. I can see it Jisoo. Whenever your name appears on the scandalous site, I can see in your eyes that you're not as relax as people claim you to be." He symphatise.

Jisoo choose to quiet himself down. "How has he been?" He questions softly--amused that it didn't came out as shaky as he thought. Wonwoo sighs. "He's like you. Still can't forget you--"

The doors splits open and Seungcheol comes in sight--tongue down a pretty man's throat. Jisoo witness him trapping the man on the wall and Jisoo swallows bitterly. "He seems like he already forgets about me." He collects his things and calmly walks past them.

"You own a building. Sure your residents don't mind you crashing into one of your room available." He insults Seungcheol who stops kissing and make his way down abruptly.

"What the hell?" Wonwoo confronts him. "Jeonghan? You serious?" Seungcheol sighs and rubs his temple. "Look, you don't understand--"

"I think I can understand why because you saw Jisoo and I went out but your possesive self couldn't help but thinking that we were going to fuck don't you?" Wonwoo accuses and Seungcheol looks away.

"So you decide to pick my fucking ex so that you could rile both me and Jisoo just like how you though we did." Wonwoo shakes his head and steps back. "You fucked up Choi Seungcheol. You always do." And Wonwoo leaves. 

"Is that true?" Jeonghan asks. "Of course. You didn't think I would fall for my best friend's ex would you?" Seungcheol turns and questions the obvious.

Jeonghan slaps his cheek and button his shirt. "You are one mother fucking bitch and no doubt Jisoo left you." He storms away and slams the door loudly.

 

"Sir, you have a guest." Jisoo looks up behind his butler and close his book aside. "Thanks, you can leave." And the man bows before going away.

"What you saw a few nights ago--" 

Seungcheol winces when Jisoo slams the book loudly on his wood table. "I don't care, Choi. I never will anymore." He declares and Seungcheol stands there solid. 

"Look, I really missed you when you were gone but the first thing you showed me was that you didn't care about us, Jisoo." Seungcheol defends and Jisoo could only snickers.

"I did that because I am angry as I could never force myself to stop loving you eventhough you tried to sell me off to your fucking business partner so that you could still be number 1!" Jisoo screams roughly. "You never did care about me so tell me," Jisoo whispers. "Why should I even care about you?" 

Seungcheol swallows his voice, his embarrassment. "I'm sorry for what I did. I didn't want to believe that I was in love with you at that point. I thought it was just a phase after we had sex together." He says in a small voice and Jisoo snickers again.

"So that's all? You think me giving you my virginity means it was just all for fun?" Jisoo shakily confirms. "No, Jisoo. You know that's not true." Seungcheol says and Jisoo steps closer. 

"Is it? Then tell me. Tell me that you love me and that you deserves my forgiveness." Jisoo challenges. "I would glad to show you."

Seungcheol harshly grabs Jisoo by his nape and downs his lips like his regular glass of whiskey. Jisoo moans and wraps his arms around Seungcheol's neck. Seungcheol stumbles back to the couch and spreads Jisoo's thighs apart.

 

"You do not think that this is over." Jisoo pulls the blanket over his chest as he lays down beside Seungcheol. "Of course in our dictionary there's no such things as forgiveness at the first sight." Seungcheol declares and Jisoo sinks in closer to his warmth.

**Author's Note:**

> I watch too much Gossip Girls but ISTG seungcheol gives me Chuck Bass vibes. Anyways theres not plot to this scene LOL xoxo josh0ng
> 
> Not proof read at all


End file.
